Fly
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: Ginny can't stop it. What started as a little dispute... led to hot, passionate kisses? R&R Mild language.
1. Fly: Chapter 1

**_A/N - I'm gonna have to stop soon. :P R&R please._**

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own the Pottterverse, so no suey!**_

**_

* * *

_Fly**

Chapter One

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday,  
Can you hear it calling,  
Can you feel it in your soul,  
Can you trust this longing,  
And take control._

Ginny flung her quill across the table in a huff. Why wouldn't he get out of her mind? It was forbidden, what she was thinking about. She shouldn't think about him in this way.

She wished she was allowed to love him. Tell him what she felt, without her brother caring. But she couldn't. Ron would blow up, and she wasn't allowed her own life, so she couldn't. She just had to sit, and wait. She hated waiting.

_Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away,  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Cause it's your time,  
Time to fly,_

She pressed pause on her iPod. The song playing was too… well… it sounded like it was telling her what she had to do. Ordinarily, she would have listened to it, and done something, but she'd changed. She didn't dive into things head-first anymore. She rested her head on her arms, thinking about him again. They were from different families, different backgrounds, and just couldn't be together. But would that stop her? Not a chance. She pressed play again, listening to Hilary Duff's voice.

_All your worries  
Leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's nothin' else  
And the world's feeling hollow  
Can you hear it calling  
Can you feel it in your soul  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control _

Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly

Then her music stopped. She looked up irritably. "Do you mind?" she asked the smirking seventh-year, swinging the end of her headphones in his hands.

"No, not really…" he answered.

* * *

**_A/N - This is a two part fic, so if I get a few replies I'll post the seceond chapter. :D_**


	2. Fly: Chapter Two

**_A/N - OK, this is the second (and last) chapter, and I just want to say something before I let you read._**

**_OK, I had a review off someone, and I don't like it. If I get another review like it, I'm cutting reviewing off altogether, and you'll have to e-mail me to tell me what you think. Just take that piece of advice._**

**_Oh, and another piece of advice, if you don't like what I'm reading, then don't bloody read it. It's simple. I can put iPods into it if I want; it's my fic. Don't tell me how to do my job. Just thought I'd say that._**

**_DISCLAIMER - I do not own the Potterverse, so no suey!_**

* * *

Fly

Chapter Two

_And when you're down and feel alone  
Just wanna run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you better than anyone else_

"Come on, Malfoy. Give it back. I was listening to that," Ginny said, trying to reach up and grab her headphones back.

Draco sighed and dropped them. "Fine."

"What are you doing here anyway? Coming here to taunt me on my old iPod? Oh, no… It's new! Shock! Horror! Ginevra Weasley, sixth year, was actually able to buy something new,"

"Weasley, stop it. I'm not here to taunt you,"

"Yo- you're not? Then… then why are you here?"

_In a moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday _

"I'm allowed to just wander aimlessly around the library, aren't I?" he said, plopping down onto the chair next to her.

"Funny. That looks more like sitting to me," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"Minor detail," Draco said, waving his hand.

Ginny rolled her eyes and plugged her earphones back in.

_Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life (can't in life)  
And start to try (start to)_

Draco looked at the girl next to him. She was lip-synching. He smiled. _'She's so fucking cute,' _he thought, stretching.

Ginny opened one eye slightly, and saw him grinning. "And you look like you're getting a fantastic blow, why?"

"Because I'm thinking about you doing it," Draco said, not thinking. "Shit! Did I really say that?" he muttered, immediately hiding his face in his hands.

_Fly forget about the reasons why you can't in life (can't in life)  
And start to try (start to try)  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly_

Ginny looked shocked, then her wild side began to kick in. A grin slowly spread across her face. She found it exceedingly hard to stop the giggles.

Draco looked up and saw her smiling. "Oh, so you like that idea, huh?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um…" Ginny said, turning red. "I… I…"

"You are! Oh, my god!"

"Shut up. All right? You said it first!"

"Yeah? I also did this first," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

Ginny inhaled quickly, closing her eyes, feeling his lips crash down on hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for her permission to deepen the kiss. She granted, and he thrust his tongue inside. They battled for a few minutes, coming up for air briefly, then going back to kissing. It was if they'd wanted to do it for a long time.

"Happy?" Ginny asked, resting her forehead on his.

"Nope," he answered, capturing her mouth back in a kiss.

"Me neither," she whispered, before he smashed his mouth back down on hers.

_In a moment everything can change..._

END

* * *

**_A/N - Yeah. No nasty reviews. You know what? I'm just gonna ignore them. I do anyway, but if I get another one, that's it. No more reviewing. I'll write this my own way, thank you very much._**

**_OK, thanks for reading this, go read some more of mine. :P_**


End file.
